


Underwater

by z_e_l_d_a



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Shiryu, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, F/M, Feelings, Headcanon, Love, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, guilty
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_e_l_d_a/pseuds/z_e_l_d_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> [...] Nel grande salotto della villa l’unico rumore che si percepisce è lo scalpiccio dei tuoi piedi nudi e il ticchettio dell’orologio, che segna ormai mezzanotte meno un quarto. Strano che non siano ancora tornati, pensi. Ti avevano detto che sarebbe stata una missione tutto sommato veloce e che sarebbero tornati in un paio di giorni al massimo. [...] </i>
</p>
<p>Perché Shunrei è molto più forte di quanto si possa pensare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: in questa one shot ho buttato dentro una manciata di miei headcanon: nel periodo in cui i ragazzi vivono a villa Kido Shunrei, Miho e Eirii (lo so che ho anticipato i tempi rispetto all’OAV, ma visto che anche lei lavora all’orfanotrofio è plausibile che lei e Hyoga si conoscessero già) hanno libero accesso e ogni tanto Shunrei parte da Goro Ho per andare dal suo baldo giovine. Dormono assieme, sono una coppia ufficiale e Seiya e Hyoga un po’ li invidiano perché a questo livello di intimità con le loro donzelle ancora non sono arrivati. Frequentando il gruppo ovviamente Shunrei ha legato anche con i ragazzi e ora sono amici.  
> (La citazione finale è presa da Underwater di Mika)

**_Underwater_**  
  
Apri gli occhi e ti accorgi di avere freddo. La coperta che uno dei ragazzi ti ha poggiato addosso ora giace ai piedi del divano, probabilmente l’hai fatta cadere con uno di quei movimenti agitati che tanto fanno ridere Shiryu. E’ faticoso dormire con te, dice sempre, sei alta un metro e mezzo ma il letto riesci ad occuparlo tutto tu.  
Devi aver dormito un bel po’, perché il film che stavi guardando con Ikki e Hyoga è ormai finito e nella stanza sei rimasta solo tu. Dove sono finiti quei due? Di certo non sono andati a dormire, ti avrebbero sicuramente svegliata per far andare a letto anche te. Ti stropicci gli occhi ancora un po’ impastati da quel pisolino inaspettato e vai a cercarli. Nel grande salotto della villa l’unico rumore che si percepisce è lo scalpiccio dei tuoi piedi nudi e il ticchettio dell’orologio, che segna ormai mezzanotte meno un quarto. Strano che non siano ancora tornati, pensi. Ti avevano detto che sarebbe stata una missione tutto sommato veloce e che sarebbero tornati in un paio di giorni al massimo.  
-Dobbiamo dirglielo- la voce di Ikki proviene dalla cucina.  
-Adesso?-  
-E quando, se no?-  
La porta della cucina è leggermente aperta, e proprio mentre fai per affacciarti incroci lo sguardo con Hyoga: non ha una bella cera.  
-Eccovi ragazzi, vi stavo cercando-  
-Ti eri appisolata e ti abbiamo lasciata dormire-  
-Shiryu e gli altri non sono ancora tornati? Come mai ci mettono così tanto?-  
Lo sguardo che si scambiano Hyoga e Ikki ti dice già quel che ti serve sapere e senti le gambe farsi poco stabili.  
-E’… -  
\- Vivo, tranquilla- Ikki nonostante il suo tono sempre burbero sa essere abbastanza rassicurante –li hanno portati all’ospedale della Fondazione, te la senti di venire?-  
Gli dai a malapena il tempo di finire la frase che già stai correndo verso la vostra stanza per recuperare qualcosa che possa coprirti dal freddo e subito schizzare all’ospedale. Ironia della sorte la prima cosa che riesci ad agguantare è una sua felpa che se ne sta disordinatamente buttata sulla scrivania, la infili e ti sembra di essere un po’ più tranquilla: ti sta grande e ha il suo profumo, sembra quasi un abbraccio.  
  
In auto regna il silenzio. Anche a quell’ora tarda le strade sono trafficate e per quanto Hyoga sia abile e svelto nella guida ti sembra comunque di impiegare troppo tempo. Toh, un altro semaforo rosso.  
-Da quanto sono arrivati?- la voce ti esce più tremante di quanto volessi far trapelare  
-Da poco più di un’ora- risponde Ikki – ci ha chiamati Saori-  
-Lei è già lì?-  
-No, è andata da un certo Rigel per delle informazioni-  
Per un certo momento l’idea che Saori Kido, o meglio Athena, fosse lì ti aveva quasi rassicurata, ma a quanto pare aveva di meglio da fare che stare ad assistere gli uomini che per lei rischiano la vita. In coscienza sai che la tua rabbia è mal riposta e che il fatto che lei ci sia o meno è ininfluente, eppure in questo momento lo senti come un affronto per te a cui resta sempre la sofferenza della convalescenza oppure il festeggiamento tardivo, quando ormai il peggio è passato.  
Nel frattempo avete quasi raggiunto l’ospedale, lo vedi in lontananza. Hyoga accosta davanti all’ingresso e ti sembra di aver raggiunto il traguardo.  
-Scendete qui, io parcheggio e vi raggiungo-  
  
Ikki si muove a passo sicuro, evidentemente Saori gli ha già dato informazioni quando l’ha chiamato. Lo segui trotterellando per tenere il passo e ti rendi conto di dove ti sta portando solo quando ti trovi davanti un’insegna con scritto _sale operatorie 1-3_.  Cosa può essere accaduto di così grave da rendere necessaria addirittura un’operazione?  
Shun ti viene incontro: è un po’ ammaccato, ma sembra stare bene. Ne sei un pochino sollevata, ma ancora non capisci perché Shiryu sia lì dentro: nessuno ha ancora avuto il buonsenso di spiegarti qualcosa nonostante la tua insistenza.  
-Shunrei, finalmente! Ikki e Hyoga ti hanno già detto cosa è successo?-  
No, quei due disgraziati non mi hanno detto nulla, vorresti ribattere, eppure l’unica cosa che fai è scuotere la testa. All’improvviso tutta la tua parlantina è sparita, sei preoccupata e sempre più confusa. Vedere Seiya fasciato e incerottato con la testa tra le mani davanti alla porta della sala operatoria poi non è di grande aiuto.  
-Ecco, durante lo scontro contro Perseus le cose non si sono messe bene. Io  e Seiya eravamo fuori combattimento e Shiryu si è trovato ad affrontarlo da solo-  
-Perseus?- hai già sentito questo nome, ne aveva parlato il Roshi qualche tempo fa.  
-Sì, col suo scudo può tramutare in pietra gli avversari. Io non lo sapevo e sono stato colpito, poi Shiryu ha provato ad avvisare Seiya, ma lui si era già lanciato a testa bassa contro il cavaliere ed è rimasto pietrificato anche lui-  
Seiya si è alzato e ti sta venendo incontro. Scuote la testa e sembra sul momento di piangere. Se non fosse così ammaccato gli tireresti un pugno sullo stomaco per sfogare la rabbia, un pugno che non farebbe altro che peggiorare i suoi sensi di colpa.  
-Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto stare ad ascoltarlo, sono stato il solito impulsivo!-  
Zitto o ci ripenso e quel pugno te lo tiro davvero, pensi.  
-Cosa gli stanno facendo?-  
-Per sconfiggere Perseus non doveva guardarlo negli occhi- prosegue Shun – e l’unico modo per fare ciò è stato accecarsi con le sue stesse mani-  
-Stanno cercando di salvare il salvabile-  
Non ti resta che piangere e pregare.  
Le ore passano lente, e davanti alla sala operatoria siete ormai un discreto gruppetto. I ragazzi si stanno raccontando i dettagli della missione, anche se Seiya ha lo sguardo spento. Ogni tanto lo incrocia con il tuo, e i suoi occhi sembrano mormorare un muto _perdonami_.  A te non resta che rimanere lì seduta a torturarti le pellicine e mangiarti le unghie sfiancata dall’attesa. Ogni tanto ti trovi a giocherellare con i cordini del cappuccio della felpa un po’ mordicchiati: ti ha sempre dato fastidio quel vizio di Shiryu, eppure ora stringere quei pezzetti di stoffa te lo fa sentire un po’ più vicino, come se i muri fossero un po’ meno spessi e poteste vedervi. Vederlo, pensi. Il dottore con cui hai parlato poco fa ha detto che molto probabilmente resterà cieco e te lo conferma anche un altro medico quando finalmente lo portano fuori dalla sala operatoria. È ancora sotto anestesia e non puoi parlargli, ma i dottori dicono che l’operazione è andata meglio del previsto: a parte la vista –irrecuperabile, la medicina non può fare miracoli-ti han detto, tutto il resto si sistemerà.  
  
È ora che inizia il tuo calvario: mentre gli altri saranno impegnati in altre missioni potenzialmente mortali sarai tu a dover aiutare l’uomo che ami a rimettere insieme i cocci rotti. Vi troverete di nuovo a dover affrontare le conseguenze di una guerra che non avete voluto eppure vi travolge con tutta la sua forza facendovi a volte pensare di annegare in un mare di disperazione, davvero troppa per dei ragazzi come voi, per poi rendervi conto nuovamente che insieme sapete nuotare bene e tornare sempre a galla.  
Prendi fiato e ti tuffi.

  
_We can live underwater_  
 _With your love I can breathe  
We can breathe underwater_  
 

 

  
  


End file.
